Gone By Night
by 121charmed
Summary: Troy and Gabriella now have all they could ever want, at 21 they live together and have a beautiful baby girl. After running away from their families who will not forgive each other for something they think is UNFORGIVABLE. Full Trailer inside! :
1. Trailer

Gone By Night

**Gone By Night**

Troy and Gabriella had been together for at least one year

They were happy with each other

The day Gabriella meets Troy's family is the day that everything changes

Both of their grandpa's have hated each other over something they both consider

**_UNFORGIVABLE_**

What will the 18 year old couple do when their told they can't be together?

Over something that is always two different stories

From two different people

But nothing can help their families

So they just help themselves instead

And are 'Gone By Night' together forever

_**3 years later**_

Living together away from their family

Away from the conflict

With everything they could ever want

Themselves!

And a very little something else they love dearly!

Their little baby girl!

After all these years things have changed for their families

After they left

Their families began to realize what they've lost

And want it all back

They haven't heard from the kids since they left 3 years ago

And one faithful day Gabby bumps into her father

He convinces them to do something they had been running away from

Their families

But everything is not a smooth as they'd have liked

Find out all about Troyella's bumpy life in an all new story

By India Heath and my Co. writer R.M

Coming soon to a monitor near you!


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey babe" Troy said as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek

"Hey babe" Troy said as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Troy. How ya doin'?" She replied.

"I'm good. Are we still set for tonight?" Troy asked.

'Tonight? What are we doing?'

"You're coming to my house for dinner, remember?' He reminded.

"With you're family? Oh Troy I'm not sure."

"But I told you about it ages ago." Troy said disappointedly.

"I know you did but I'm not exactly great with parents. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to come Hunny"

"What are you talking about? –They'll like you just as much as I do" Troy said as he gave her a kiss.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Troy."

Troy kisses her passionately. Gabby kisses him back. He pushes her up against the locker and puts his hands on her waist.

Troy lifted her down and said…

'So… you're not coming?!'

Gabby looked into his big blue eyes, saw the disappointment and said…

'What time will you pick me up?'

Troy smiled, gave her a kiss and as he did he said…

'I'll pick you up at six, ok?' he asked.

'Perfect!' she said

So Gabriella went home and got ready and waited until 6 o'clock for Troy to pick her up.

When she heard the door bell ring from her bed room she rushed downstairs and opened the door to him.

'Ok, you ready to go?' Troy asked

'Ya I'm ready, let's get moving!' She replied

So they walked to Troy's car, he opened the door on Gabriella's side then got into the drivers side and started to drive towards his house.

When they arrived after 10 minutes of driving and walked into the house hand in hand.

'Oh you're here!' Lucille called from the kitchen with Mr. Bolton helping prepare the meal they were going to have.

Gabby walked with Troy into the kitchen to his parents.

'Hey mom, well this is Gabriella' Gabby stepped out from behind Troy shyly.

'Hey, it's nice to finally meet you' she said while shaking Mrs. Bolton's hand then Mr. Bolton's hand after.

'Ok dinner is about to be served so take your seats everyone. 'Mrs. Bolton told them.

'GRANDPA JOHN, GRANDMA JOICE, DINNERS READY' Mr. Bolton shouted to the two elderly people in the front room watching T.V.

'We're not that deaf Jack!' said an old man followed by an equally old woman.

'Ok just take your seats you two.' Jake jokes.

After the meal when Gabriella was about to leave Troy grandpa asked her something.

'Sorry Gabriella before you leave, I just noticed that you look a bit Pilipino am I right?' he asked curiously.

'Ya it's from my dad Greg's side of the family' she replied.

He looked a bit more suspicious now.

'That wouldn't be a Greg Montez would it?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella was now wondering why he was looking at her like that but decided just to answer his question so as not to be rude.

'Ya, Greg Montez and my mom's Charlie Montez.' She answered thinking now that's over that she could go now.

'YOU'RE A MONTEZ?' he yelled at her slowly walking closer to her.

'Ya' was all she could get out she was so shaken by his outburst.

He grabbed her by her arms and shuck her hard while yelling at her furiously.

'YOU ARE NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN, AND YOU ARE NEVER TO TALK TO MY GRANDSON EVER AGAIN EITHER. YOU UNDERSTAND?!' he yelled in her faced.

All Gabriella could do was nod and hope he would just let her go so she could get out of here as fast as possible.

'GOOD, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE.' He yelled in her face before literally shoving her out the door and slamming it in her face.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GRANDPA?' Troy yelled horrified that he could treat his girlfriend like that.

'She's a Montez' is all he said before returning to the living room.

Troy followed him into the living room, only then had he noticed that through the whole thing none of his family had tried to stop his grandpa doing what he was doing.

'So what if she's a Montez, what did she ever do to you?' she asked remembering that his grandpa and Gabriella's grandpa had hated each other because of something that happened when they were young.

'Her family is the one's who did something. You are never to see her again, you hear me, never' He said in a low voice.

'No, she's my girlfriend and I want to see her, you can't tell me not to.' Troy argued.

'Troy may I please speak to you in the kitchen for a minute'. Troy mom question.

Troy followed her and his dad into the kitchen where they all took a seat at the table.

'Troy this is something that's been going on for nearly grandpa's whole life so he feels very strongly about it, so I think he's right to-'she got cut of by Troy.

'So your telling me I'm not allowed see Gabriella anymore?' Troy asked surprised that his mom was saying that.

'Yes Troy, that's exactly what we're saying. Gabriella's grandpa did something that can't be forgiven and you know it.' Mr. Bolton said.

'So from now on you are never to talk to Gabriella again, and if she try's to talk to you ignore her is the simplest way.' Mrs. Bolton told her very angry and upset son.

'I can't believe your doing this, you've meet her and you know how nice and sweet she is. You can't just do this because of something her grandpa did.' Troy was trying so hard to make them see sense but he had heard of what had happened so he knew it wasn't going to help.

At Gabriella's house.

'Gabriella you are never to see that boy.' Gabriella's dad ordered.

'Dad this is not fair, just because of our grandpa's hating each other doesn't give you the right to stop me seeing him.' Gabriella protested.

'Yes it does, I'm your father and I tell you what to do. Now go to your room so I can talk to your mother.' Her father commanded.

Gabriella ran up to her room and fell on her bed and cried her eyes out.

After that Troy went up to his room and called Gabriella.

Back downstairs

'Charlie we can't have our daughter with a Bolton, I wont allow it and neither will my father.' Mr. Montez said.

'Look Greg I know that your dad and Trevor don't get on it's just-'she was cut off by Greg.

'Charlie you don't realize what we're dealing with here. That man destroyed everything my father had ever worked for and then got way with it' Grey explained to his wife.

'He didn't get way with it; he served his time for what he did. And that's how his family went from what they were to what they are now.' She said defiantly.

'Look, this will just cause problems. Ok, problems that can be easily avoided and you know it' Grey said trying to prove his point.

'Grey I know that they can't be together, but we have to do things the right way or she'll hate us forever, and that's the last thing I want to happen.' Charlie said.

'Ok, well you tell her then, cause I won't know what to do.' Grey stated.

'Right then I'll go and talk to her about it now.

**Mean while with Gabriella**

She had received a call from Troy when she had gotten up to her room.

**(Troy speaking) **_(Gabriella speaking)_

'**Gabriella I'm so sorry for what happened at dinner, it's just my grandpa wont let this go. He said that he doesn't want me talking or seeing you anymore and so did my parents.'**

'_Ya so did mine; I don't know what to do Troy'_

'**Well we're going to have to find a way of seeing each other with out our parents finding out, that way we can keep this going.'**

'_Ya but how, where? We can't just see each other in school can we?' _

'**I think I know just the place! But they'll catch on sooner or later, they'll want to know where we're going wont they?'**

'_We could get Taylor and Chad to cover for us'_

'**Only for so long though. Ok then, we'll try that out. But when they start getting suspicious we'll have to think of something else'**

'_Sound's good for now. So see ya tomorrow anyway. Love you'_

'**Love you too, see you tomorrow as well'**

'_Bye'_

**End of conversation.**

Gabriella heard a knock on her door, knowing who it was she shouted.

'Go away'

'Gabriella I need to talk to you' came from the other side of the door.

'We tough, you don't want me talking to Troy and I don't want me talking to you either!' she shouted.

Her mom opened the door and closed it behind her then walked over to Gabriella.

'Look Hunny, I know it doesn't seem fair to you, but you've got to understand that what happened was deadly serous. People went to jail about it.' She explained to her daughter.

'I really don't care ok; all I want is to be with Troy. Ok with none of this stupid fighting, so we can just be happy together. You know what that's like, with dad, all you want is to be happy together.' Gabriella tried to make her mom see things from her point of view.

'Uhh I know Gabby, but you and Troy can never be together as long as this is around. So make it easier for your self and let him go and move on. Or things will be taken to a more serous level.' She warned her daughter.

'What do you mean 'serous'?' She asked wanting to know if she meant very serous.

'If you refuse to stop seeing him we're moving you as far away from him as possible.' She answered in a very serous voice.

'You're going to move just because of this?' she asked.

'No, WE'RE not going to be moving. You alone are.' She answered.

Gabriella was horrified at that answer. Moving her away from Troy forever, so they couldn't even meet in secret. She couldn't let it happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Next Day At School**

Gabriella walked in the front doors of east high to be immediately greeted by Taylor.

'Hey Gabby, what have you been doing lately?' Taylor asked while they both walked to home room.

'I'm never allowed see Troy again. ' she answered in a sad quite voice.

'Are you serous? How did that happen?' Taylor asked.

'Well I went over to his house for dinner yesterday and through the whole thing his grandpa kept staring at me, but I didn't say anything to Troy about it.' She explained.

'I always thought that his grandpa was really nice, well from what Chad's told me.' Taylor commented.

'Well anyway, before I left he said that I looked a bit Spanish, so I told him that I got it from my dad Greg, then he asked me if that was a Grey Montez and I said yes. Then he started yelling at me. You see our grandpas have always hated each other because my grandpa kinda put his grandpa in jail.' Gabriella explained.

'In jail? For what?' Taylor asked confused

'Well, Troy's grandpa kinda tried to burn down my grandpa's shop, the shop that paid all the bills! But he got arrested for attempted murder. It turned out that he knew that my grandpa was going to be in the shop at that time so he planned it so my grandpa was in the shop.' Gabriella said while turning round a corner.

'You mean that Troy's grandpa was trying to murder yours?' Taylor asked getting interested.

'Well that's only what my grandpa told me, so there's probably two different sides of the stories but you know what? I couldn't care less about what actually happened.' Gabriella admitted.

'Why not? He was trying to kill your grandpa!' Taylor exclaimed.

'I don't think that that's true, there's always something changing in his story. I never knew that it was Troy's family he was talking about until last night though. I doubt it really happened that way at all, so can you please drop it now. The only thing I'm worried about is being able to see Troy.' She told Taylor as they walked into home room two minutes early.

'That reminds me, would you be able to do something for me? It's just that I need an excuse because I'll be out so much, so that if my parents ask I'll be able to say that I was with you?' she asked desperately.

'Ya sure Gabs, but what about Troy?' she asked.

'He's going to ask Chad well, hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all, I'm glad to be able to help!' Taylor told Gabriella as they took their seats.

So they went through home room quite normally, Ms.Darbus ranting on and on about having their mobile phones out.

So when it was lunch Gabriella went up to Troy and hers secret roof top garden, well it's not so secret now that the wildcat basketball team know about it and a few other close friends.

Gabriella was sitting on the bench looking at the view of Albuquerque from the roof top, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew it was Troy so she walked over to greet him.

'Troy?' she called walking over to the flight of stairs.

'Ya' he replied letting her know it was him. 'It's me, so how you been?' he asked in a caring voice.

'Fine I s'pos, I just don't like the fact that we have to see each other behind our parents backs.' Gabriella answered.

'I know, I don't particularly like it either but… we're together now so let's make the most of it. And I've brought you something.' Troy said taking something out of his pocket and hiding it in his hand.

Gabriella looked at Troy suspiciously.

Troy put his hand out in front of him; in his hand were two tickets a see a play called 'We'll Never End!' **(Made up!) **

'Oh Troy you didn't have to get these.' Gabriella told his but smiling at his kind gift to her.

'I thought you'd like to do something… out of the ordinary for once in a while!' Troy said smiling wildly.

Gabriella smiled at his and gave his a very warm hug to thank him.

'So when is it on?' Gabby asked after pulling back.

'It's in two days' Troy answered.

'Thank you so much. Is it just going to be you and me?' Gabriella asked.

'Just us, we got brilliant seats as well, in the grand circle!' Troy answered

**(****If you aren't sure what the grand circle is: it's the second level of seats a theater in Dublin, Ireland!! You kinda look down at the stage but you're not right in front of it!! There the best seats you can get really!)**

'Troy I can't wait. Oh and Taylor said that she'd cover for me while we're out. Did you ask Chad yet?' Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy.

'No, I'll ask his at P.E today, ok?' Troy replied wrapping his arms around Gabriella and pulling her closer.

'Well we better get eating.' Troy said leading her to the bench where they sat while eating lunch on the rooftop.

So Troy and Gabriella sate and had lunch together on the roof top.

**With Troy at basket ball practice.**

'Heya Chad, can I've a word with you?' Troy asked signaling for Chad to follow him into the locker room.

'Ya what's up?' Chad asked.

'I just need a favor from you.'

'And what would that be?'

'I need to be able to tell my parents something as to where I've been, but I can't say that I was with Gabby because they'll flip. So could I tell them I was with you? So that if they asked you you'd know what was going on.'

'Anything for you bro!' He replied.

'Ok, thanks Chad.' Troy said.

So Troy and Gabriella went on like this for about 2 months, secretly going out and their friends covering for them.

It was all perfect except for the terrible feeling they both had, it was a sort of guilt they had for lying to their parents so many times.

One night after a lovely evening of dinner at 'The River Bistro' Troy and Gabriella went for a walk in a nearby park.

Holding hands the strolled together making small talk about things that they had done at school that week.

All of a sudden there were a lot of voices and the sound a feet coming closer to them. They looked at each other suspicious as to what all the noise was about.

'GABRIELLA MONTEZ' could be heard being shouted several times and a very annoyed sounding voice saying 'TROY BOLTON' could be heard as well.

Troy and Gabriella knew what was coming and they tried to run but Jack Bolton had already seen them and was runny at them as fast a lightning.

He caught up with them and was discussed at what he saw, the two of them each other close with no intention of letting go.

'Troy Bolton, get your ass over here right now.' Troy's father ordered.

Troy just looked at him, not loosening his hold on Gabriella one bit.

Just the Gabriella's family followed by the rest of the Bolton family came running towards them.

'GABRIELLA' screamed her Grandfather, 'Get over here right now or I promise you you'll regret being born.' He warned.

They turned to face their families, Troy with his arm around Gabriella's waist.

'You two were told you were not allowed see each other, and for a very good reason.' Gabriella's Grandfather told them.

'You can't tell me who we can and can't see' Gabriella protested loudly.

'Yes we can' Said Gabriella's Father.

'Now you two are to go home with your families who will sort out what their going to do with you.' Troy's Grandfather told them sternly.

'No, we don't care what happened between you too ok. Just because you hate each other doesn't mean that you should make us unhappy.' Troy fought back.

'Ok that's enough.' Troy's Father said walking towards them looking extremely angry. Troy pulled Gabriella into his chest to protect her from what ever his Father was going to do get them apart.

'Right, once more we'll try this' he said from about one foot away from them. 'The two of you are to go to your homes now or I will make you.' Troy looked his Father in the face holding Gabriella closer to his chest.

'Ok if that's the way you want it' Jack said right before he stated pulling Troy's arms away from Gabriella successfully unlatching Troy's grip on Gabriella.

When it became cleave that he would need with help separating the two Gabriella's Father stepped in, the two strong men eventually got a hold of their children and literally dragged them back to their families them and brought them home.

When the families got home the first thing they did was take away their children's phones so that they could not contact each other.

Gabriella sat in her room crying hard on her bed trying to think of something she could do, but there was nothing.

Her parents had locked her door and taken away all sources of communication.

It suddenly hit her._ What about my balcony?_

She got of her bed and went over to her balcony door, it wasn't locked!

Stepping out she tried to figure a way down, the only things there was were the tree and the thing on the side of the house for the climbing plants to grow on, but that wouldn't hold. If she could get onto the tree she's be able to get down.

She's remembered climbing down it when she was 9 so why couldn't she climb down it now?

Some how she had gotten onto the tree and climbed down and legged it.** (Probably an Irish phrase if you've never heard of it before!)**

She knew the way to Troy's house no problem but it would take her nearly 20 minutes to get there. But Taylor's house was just down the street.

If she went to Taylor's house they'd be able to use her phone to call Troy, so she headed to Taylor's.

Knocking on door, waiting for what seemed like an hour, the door was opened by Taylor.

'Gabby? What are you doing here?' she asked curiously.

'It's a long story but I need to use your phone, if that's ok.' Gabriella answered.

'Ya of course it's ok, come in.' Taylor opened the door wider for her to come in.

Gabriella rushed to Taylor's kitchen to get the phone, but just as she picked it up she realized something.

'Uhh, I'm so stupid. Troy's parents will have his cell, their not going to let me talk to him. Taylor I need you to do something for me.' Gabriella explained.

'Ok, what?' she asked.

'I need you to call Troy's house and tell his parent's that you want to talk to him about something, ok?' Gabriella asked desperately.

'Ok' Taylor picked up the phone dialed Troy's house, when it was answered:

**(Troy/Troy's parents) **_(Gabriella/Taylor)_

'**Hello?'**

'_Hey Mrs. Bolton, is Troy there?'_

'**Yes he is, may I ask what it is about?'**

'_Of course, it's just that Chad couldn't get him on his cell and he had to go out and it was really important so he asked me to tell him.'_

**Taylor was repeating what Gabriella was mouthing to her.**

'**Oh, ok then', she calls Troy to the phone.**

'**Taylor?'**

'_Hey Troy, is your mom still there?'_

'**Ya, why?'**

'_Get her to leave; it's important she isn't there.'_

Once again Taylor was saying what Gabriella was mouthing to her.

'**Ok then.' Asks ****his mom to leave saying its privet. 'Ok she's gone, what is it?'**

Taylor nods to Gabriella signaling that she can talk to him.

'_Troy it's me__'_

'**Gabby?' he whispered 'why are you are Taylors?'**

'_I was locked in my room and I couldn't talk to you, we need to do something_** and **_fast.'_

'**I know, but what?'**

'_Would you be able to get out of the house?'_

'**If I'm sneaky, ya'**

'_Well meet me out side Taylors house as soon as you can.'_

'**Why?'**

'_We need to figure something out.'_

'**Gabby?'**

'_Ya'_

'**Would you be willing to leave everything behind?'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**Would you be willing to leave your parents for us to be together?'**

'_Well their not exactly doing much for me at the moment, but if it meant that we'd we_ _free of them… ya'_

'**Well why don't we, tonight?'**

'_Troy I've nothing with me'_

'**I'll pack stuff. You've left things at my house of yours, I'll pack those for you and I've like 500 Dollars in my bank account so we'd be fine for awhile. I've got my car.'**

'_Oh God Troy, I can't believe I'm saying this but… ok'_

'**Ok… so I'll pack stuff and make a run for it. You've got to be ready ok'**

'_Ok Troy, I'll be ready.'_

'**I'll see you soon then.'**

'_Love you'_

'**Love you too'**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time:

Troy and Gabriella were planning on running away that night.

Present time

Troy packed things that he'd need like trousers, shirts, boxers and all the other essentials.

Then he packed stuff for Gabby, he packed a bag full of all the things that she'd left at his over the time into the same big camping bag as all of his things.

Remembering his bank card he through the camping bag out a window at the back of his house, he went down the stairs and made sure that his parents weren't look and he casually walked into the kitchen, which was at the back of the house, and opened that back door as quietly as he could and snuck out of the house.

Troy's POV 

_Ok so getting out of the house was the easily part, now getting away with out my parents knowing._

Troy had his car parked just out of view from the sitting room window where his parents were at that moment.

_If I start the car they'll hear me, ok I'm going to have to push it a little before I can start it. _

So troy started to push his car down the street, about 10 meter along he stopped got into his car and started up the engine.

No-ones POV 

Troy drove past his house with out his parents noticing he was gone.

He drove to Taylor's house as fast, but safely, as he could.

Pulling up out side he house he saw Gabriella look out the window, she ran out to him and hopped into his car.

'Oh my God, I can't believe were actually doing this.' Gabriella said, obviously nervous.

'It'll be fine, I promise' Troy comforted his best he could.

'Ok well… what are you waiting for, lets go. By the way where are we going?'

'Well I was thinking that we could stay at a friends house for awhile, and don't worry I trust him completely not to tell our parents.' Troy told her.

'Where'd he live?' Gabriella asked.

'He lives in Alenoide _**(made up)**_, you know' He asked.

'Ya, a friend of mine used to live there.' Gabriella replied.

'Ok then lets go.'

They drove for about 3 hours non-stop, but soon enough they needed to stop to get something to eat.

So they stopped at a little café for a little while.

'Troy?' Gabriella said suddenly and kind of serous.

'What's wrong?' He knew from the sound in her voice that something had to be wrong.

'There gonna want to find us no matter what right?' Gabriella asked.

'Ya I suppose so' Troy replied.

'Ok we need to turn of our phones now. And I think we should totally get rid of them as well.' She told him.

'Why?' He asked.

'Cause people can track us by a phone signal and I know that it's possible to track someone by their phone, even when it's not on. Something in the phone there able to get a signal from.' She answered.

'Good point.' He said taking out his phone and turning it off. 'It's not like were going to be using them anyway.'

'Ya.' Gabriella also turned off her phone.

About 10 minutes later they left.

After another 5 hours of driving they reached their destination.

Troy got out of his car and walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door, a second later a boy probably Troy's age answered.

'Troy?' The boy said surprised.

'Ya, Jai I need a huge favour.' Troy said.

'Ya sure, remember I still owe you from that time with the thing and the thing!' He said remembering the 'thing' and the 'thing'.

'Me and my girlfriend need somewhere to stay for awhile.' He blurted out.

'Your girlfriend, Gabriella?' Jai asked.

'Ya, it's a long story but we cant go home. So what'd ya say?' Troy asked hopefully.

'Anything for you man!' Jai replied opening the door signalling he could come in.

'I'll just go get Gabby then.' He said turning back to the car.

'Gabby, he said it's fine so come on.' He helped her out of the car because she was so tired from the long car journey.

So Troy and Gabby got into the house, luckily Jai's parents were away on a long trip to the Caribbean islands.

**Back with Troy's family. **

'Troy? Are you here?' Troy's father called from out side his bedroom door.

There was no answer so Jack (Troy's dad) opened the door to find… all his drawers open with cloths everywhere.

'He'll regret this, I'll made sure of it.'


	5. Chapter 4

Heya everyone!

Sorry about not having a ch. out in so long it's just that I've started secondary and I get home at 5 and then I've got homework!(which I hate!)

But I've posted this to tell you about my friend and mines new site that we're started.

It's instead of having to publish all our stories to fanfiction.

We're going to be writing stories and putting them on our site for people to see.  
You can become a member and leave comments on the stories.

We've dicided that if you want to put a story on our site all you have to do is e-mail it to us and we'll upload it for you, provided that it's not anything M rated or that sort.  
We've also dicided that if you want your story to be on the site that it can't have any copyright material in your story.

Thanks for reading.

P.S if there's anything you'd like to see in one of my stories or have some ideas about anything please e-mail me at: and I'll see what I can do!

Link in profile.


End file.
